Sheer Terror
by Alora
Summary: A girl is being tortured by the Trix sisters, they need her friends to exploit their new plan for using the Dragon Fire. When she is rescued by the winx club, can they help her overcome her fear of people before it's too late? plz review.
1. The Girl

A cloaked figure curled up on the ground stirred. It shivered, curling up tighter to conserve body heat.

A tall figure with silvery-blue hair kicked it, laughing. Not a sound of mirth, but cold and cruel.

'Get up.' Icy demanded. The girl on the floor cringed, awaiting another blow.

'You forget,' she said, losing all signs of amusement. 'You owe us your life. Now get up. We have work for you.' Two other figures approached, one with purple frizzy hair and the other one with long brown hair. They laughed too, and kicked at the girl. Icy grabbed her by the collar and dragged her to her feet. Blue eyes stared up at her, terror in them.

'You will bring us your friends. ' Icy' s eyes glowed a pale blue.

The girl trembled.

'YOU WILL BRING US YOUR FRIENDS! ' Icy exclaimed.

The girl shook convulsively, and fell to the floor.

'We're through here.' said Darcy, walking away. The rest followed, leaving the girl alone in the dark abyss.

Little goblins came, scratching her and biting her, adding to the numerous scars on her body. She huddled up into a ball again, willing the torture to end.

* * *

'She is strong willed.' Stormy pointed out.

'She won't last for long.' Icy said confidently.

'If I didn't know better I'd say she had a spell of some sort protecting her.' Darcy offered.

'IF you didn't know better.' Icy countered, getting annoyed both at her sisters and at the girl who refused to yield. 'Besides, we've already cast a spell on her to counter all effects of magical spells and objects. Nothing could have withstanded that.'

Darcy shrugged it off. 'Well, we should get going, those faeries are still out there.'

'We must get the Dragon Fire!' Icy shouted.

'We already tried. It proved impossible to take over with the army of decay. She found the original dragon fire. Now she's even more powerful.' Stormy argued.

'We need the Dragon Fire, but I think we should try a more subtle method.' Darcy smirked. She'd been planning this for a while.

'What do you have in mind?' Icy asked, amused.

* * *

'Bloom! Over here!' shouted a voice.

'Stella!' Bloom exclaimed, running over to greet her friend. 'How was your summer?'

'It was ok, nothing really exiting happened though!' Stella grinned.

'Same here!' Bloom agreed, starting to walk over to where Professor Griselda was standing with the clipboard.

'Name?' she asked in a clipped tone.

'Bloom of Earth, or Sparx, whatever you have written down.' Griselda frowned and checked Bloom's name off the list as Bloom walked up to the school, pausing to wait for Stella.

'Name?'

'Princess Stella of Solaria!' Stella said proudly, walking through as the professor checked her name off.

'Both you and Bloom are in dorm 7!' Ms. Griselda shouted angrily after them.

The two made their way up to dorm 7, chatting happily about their summers as they went.

'So which dorm do you think Flora, Musa, and Tecna are in?' Bloom asked.

'Well, although I hate to point this out, it's very unlikely that they'll be in the same dorm as us again, but,' Stella was cut off as the three in question burst out of their dorm.

'Hey, what're the odds that we're in the same dorm for the second year in a row?' Musa said, walking up and hugging Bloom and Stella.

'Is anyone else here too?' Bloom asked.

'Yup!' said Mirta, stepping out of the door.

'Mirta!' Bloom exclaimed, walking up to give Mirta a hug, followed soon after by Stella. 'You're a fairy now?'

'Ya, my mum and dad are a bit disappointed, but I really wasn't cut out to be a witch anyways. Not that I would even want to.' The others laughed.

'You're with Bloom, I'm with Musa, and Flora's with Mirta.' Tecna pointed out, gesturing to the names on the doors inside the dorm. They all piled into the main room.

'Well, I'm going to get unpacked!' Stella said, walking into the room she shared with Bloom.

'I'll come to.' Bloom said, following her.

* * *

'Night guys!' Bloom yawned. 'I'm going to bed.' She walked out of Flora and Mirta's room and back to hers and Stella's, collapsing on her bed and falling into the deep abyss that is sleep. The others followed soon after.

* * *

'When will we strike?' Icy questioned, her annoyance at not currently being in command of the group squashed by her eagerness to know the details of her sister's plan.

'As soon as possible, however it would be better if we could have the girl's little friends first.' Darcy replied.

'How in the realms can they keep on evading our capture like that?' Stormy asked in rage. 'It's not like they have magic or anything!'

'Maybe there's some sort of magic protecting them.' Icy pointed out.

'Who would protect a bunch of mangy muts?' Stormy asked.

'Don't ask me, I don't know.' Icy said, throwing her hands up. 'No one even likes them except for that girl, and we already know she doesn't have any powers.'

'Even if she did, there's a barrier that prevents it from going out of the closet.' Darcy said.

'Why do we need them, anyways?' Stormy asked.

'Unknown to most, they possess superior intelligence and strength, and some magic powers, although not enough to evade us, our powers are far superior.' Darcy said smartly, pleased that she was the one to answer, not Icy. 'They would be useful allies. If we could only get that little bitch to tell us where they are.'

'Question, why are we torturing their protector if we want them as our allies?' Stormy questioned again, she couldn't see the sense in this plan. Darcy rolled her eyes.

'Because if we don't, we won't even know where they are. Besides, we can even use a mind wipe spell and make her think the fairies tortured her.'

'Maybe we should go check on her.' Icy grinned evily. The three witches undid the spell on the abnormally large closet and stepped inside. The goblins shrunk into the shadows, revealing the girl lying on the floor, blood sticking to her clothing. Icy laughed at her misery, the other Trix sisters following suit.

'Are you ready to talk now?' Icy spat, her eyes glowing. The girl didn't move. Icy kicked her. Blood started to flow from one of her many wounds.


	2. Saved

Thanx so much for the review BubblyShell22! And the girl is going to be rescued next chapter.

Last Time:

'Are you ready to talk this time?' Icy spat, her eyes glowing. The girl didn't move. Icy kicked her. Blood started to ooze from one of her many wounds.

Now:

'You're useless.' Stormy snarled, kicking her harder. The girl didn't flinch, but blood trickled slowly out of the side of her mouth.

'Is she dead?' Darcy asked, her tone indifferent.

'Not yet.' Icy replied, kicking her again. The girl flinched this time, causing Icy' s evil grin to broaden. 'Get up.' Icy demanded again. The girl didn't move. Icy practically growled in exasperation as she hauled the girl up by her collar yet again. It wasn't as if it was very difficult, the girl hadn't been heavy to begin with, and had lost a lot of weight since they'd captured her. The girl crumpled back to the ground. Icy motioned to Darcy, who lifted the girl's still form up using magic.

'Where are your friends?' Icy demanded. The girl didn't speak or move. Darcy shot a jolt of electricity through the girl. Her eyes flew open and her body shook violently, almost jarring her bones from their sockets.

'Huh. Must have overdone it.' Darcy said non-challently. The girl's eyes looked wildly around the room for a moment, devoid of any emotion but fear, before slowly drooping, the energy the shock had given her dissipating. Stormy snorted.

'If you two really think she even has the energy to talk, you're denser than I thought.' She said, glancing at the limp form still held up by magic.

'Hmmm…' said Icy thoughtfully. 'Maybe we should wait a few days before coming back.' Darcy shrugged, and dropped her control over the girl, letting her fall to the floor. A moan escaped her lips as more of her wounds began to bleed. The witches exited the closet, relocking it.

* * *

'Are you sure this is a good idea Stell?' asked Musa as the 6 girls walked out of the main building of Alfia and neared the gate. 'Like, are we even allowed to go out here?'

'Oh come on!' Stella replied irritably. 'All I need is a bit of flip weed,' there's none left in the whole school, and I have to add it within the next 2 hours or the potion won't work!'

'What's this one for again?' Bloom asked tiredly. It was 6 in the morning, and Stella had woken them all up to go tramping all over the forest for some ingredient or another.

'A new shade of pink!' Stella replied happily as they walked out of the gate.

'Remember what happened last time you tried that, Stella? You got expelled!' Musa threw her hands up in the air, oblivious to how her friend could be so dense.

'As long as you don't try it in the potions lab this time.' Tecna said logically. 'It wouldn't do to get expelled again, especially this early in the year.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on, let's just go before anyone sees us.' Stella brushed Tecna' s comment off, walking through the gates of Alfia and into the forest. Tecna sighed and followed the rest of the Winx Club and Mirta into the forest.

'Where do you think you're going?' Said an amused voice from behind them. They wheeled round, eyes wide to see a girl who looked remarkably like Stella, but with copper hair and green eyes. Stella was the only one unconcerned. In fact, she looked rather annoyed.

'I thought you were getting home schooled!' she exclaimed, not as cross now that the shock was over, walking over to the other girl and giving her a hug.

'I decided to come here instead.' The girl replied, shrugging. 'It was pretty boring at the palace.' Seeing the weird looks she was getting, Stella hastily explained.

'Guys, this is my twin sister, Astra.' Stella offered. 'Astra, this is Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Mirta.' There were various "hi!" s, and "hello!" s from all around.

'So, why are you guys sneaking out?' Astra asked, still slightly amused, not sounding at all afraid of the consequences if they were caught,

'I need some flip weed for a new shade of pink…' Stella started, but Astra cut her off.

'Again?' She could barely stifle her laughter. 'Stell, you realize how much trouble the last new shade got you in?' Stella looked very put out. There was silence for a few seconds.

'Hey, can I come?' Astra asked. 'The last time I was here there was this cave filled with the stuff! It's a bit out of the way, but that's the only place I'm sure there'll be some.'

'I guess you can come…' Stella said, her ego still a bit bruised with the comments about her expulsion from her first year at the school. Astra studied their surroundings.

'I think it's this way.' She pointed in the general direction of Red Fountain. The rest nodded, and followed as Stella's sister led the way.

* * *

'How long do you think this spell is going to hold up?' Darcy asked, looking over at Icy.

'Long enough.' Icy snapped, her patience already worn thin. Darcy was just about to spit out an acidic reply when the wisperian crystals began to glow.

'Intruders!' She said instead, heading over to see who trespassed. Well, not really trespassed as this wasn't their land, but this was where they were staying, and that was good enough for the witches.

'They're still quite a distance away…' Stormy remarked, peering into the depths of the triangle.

'Who is it?' Icy demanded, stalking over.

'The Earth girl and the rest of her little friends.' Stormy spat. 'And that traitorous freshman, and another one I don't recognize.'

'Should we move?' Darcy asked, poised ready for action.

'No, I don't think so.' Icy said lazily. 'This could be interesting. Besides, they may not even discover our hideout. We may have no need to flee just yet.'

'Still, we should be ready.' Stormy walked away from the triangle. 'Just in case they do find us.'

'Isn't there some sort of spell we can use to remain hidden?' Darcy asked.

'We've already used one.' Icy snarled, oblivious to how her sisters could be so ignorant. 'It only works if they aren't actually looking for our hiding place. If they know what it is and the general location, they'll be able to see it. If they don't, they'll see right through us.'

'Huh. Seems pretty risky to me.' Darcy said in her "don't care" tone of voice.

'WELL IT'S THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL WORK FOR OUR PRESENT SITUATION!' Icy exploded, and seriously contemplated turning Darcy into a toad. Eyeing the wisperian triangle, her logic took over and she calmed down a bit.

* * *

'Is this cave perhaps anywhere near Red Fountain?' Tecna asked dryly. They had been walking for three quarters of an hour, and everyone was getting tired.

'Yes, why?' asked Astra, turning around.

'Because we're still approximately 1800 seconds away, or a half an hour still.'

'Oh no!' exclaimed Stella frantically. 'Astra, is there any way to get there faster? I mean, I needed to add it within two hours of when we left!'

'Don't you think it would have been smarter to wait till you had all of the ingredients before making the potion? I mean, did you even write down what you put in it?' A smile played at the edge of Astra' s mouth, knowing perfectly well that Stella never wrote her recipes down.

'Well…' Stella shifted uncomfortably. 'Now that you mention it…'

'Though so.' Said Astra, flashing Stella a grin. 'You really ought to do something about that habit some time.'

Stella "Hmph!" ed, and Astra turned back to the path. That was typical Stella, Astra though bemusedly. Always getting so caught up in this concoction that she thinks might work, and then never writing down what she did, so never being able to duplicate her results. She idly wondered why her sister would need something like flip weed for a new shade of pink.

* * *

'Does anyone else get the feeling they know we're here?' Stormy asked, looking into the triangle once more at the group of pixies making it's way purposely towards where the witches hid.

'Impossible!' Icy said, looking up at the triangle of crystals.

'Stormy, who did you say you say in the triangle at first?' Darcy asked, a hint of apprehension in her voice. Stormy looked over at Darcy sitting across the room, and answered her.

'The Earth girl, the rest of her little friends, the traitor freshman, the one with the friends spell…'

'Gag me.' Icy interrupted, then went back to watching.

'And another, a fairy I think.'

'What did this fairy look like?' asked Darcy, still absorbed in whatever she was doing.

'Quite like the solarian brat.' Stormy said thoughtfully, as the triangle was now focusing on certain people. 'She had copper coloured hair and green eyes.' Darcy snarled.

'What?' Stormy asked, surprised.

'Nothing.' Said Darcy, visibly regaining her composure.

'Is it relevant?' Icy asked, her eyes piercing those of her sister.

'Hardly.' Said Darcy non-challently.

Icy snorted, and turned back to the triangle, where the group was making it's way steadily closer to the hideout.

'What happens if they do find it?' Darcy asked, her expression one of distaste.

'We give them a warm welcome!' Icy smirked.

* * *

'We're almost here!' Astra exclaimed 20 minutes later. When she got no response, she turned around to see all of the fairies sitting on the ground with their eyes closed quite a ways back.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to them, shaking them awake.

'Come on! We're practically there!' She shook Stella hard, her sister seemed oblivious to all that was going on around her.

'Make mine sunny-side up' Stella said sleepily, turning over. Astra grinned wickedly.

'Oh Stella!' she called in what she hoped was a good imitation of their mother's voice. 'There's someone here who wants to see you, Brandon I think he said his name was?' Stella jerked up sharply, whirling her head around in panic, half expecting to see the squire himself, and found instead her sister laughing her head off.

'That wasn't funny, Astra!' Stella snapped.

'No, it was hilarious!' Astra gasped for air from laughing so much. Stella pretended not to hear her and proceeded to wake the others up, who were equally disoriented.

'We're almost there!' Astra called back, she had walked over to where she had stood before. She started to walk in the same direction that they had been going before, the others trudging wearily behind.

* * *

'They're looking for this cave, I'm sure of it!' Darcy protested, seeing the group set off towards where they were hiding again. Icy looked closer.

'Impossible.' She stated, though she suspected it was true. 'What's so special about this place?'

'The fact that it's the only source of flip weed in the realm?' Stormy offered, her nose buried in a book on the realm in which they currently resided.

'Why would they need flip weed?' Icy scowled, trying to think of why they would be searching for something so trival this early in the morning.

'I don't know!' Stormy snapped back at her. 'It just says so in here,' she jabbed her finger at the book. 'I was trying to find out what possible motive they would have for finding this place, there's no way that they would know that we were here!' Stormy sat down in a huff, offering no more information. The three of them had been up all night, and as a result, were in fowl moods.

'Look, we're not strong enough to take them now, especially with the dragon fire and two more pixies against us. Besides, I've encountered the Solarian twit's sister before, she is very powerful, especially combined with her sister's magic.'

'You've met them before this?' Icy asked, startled out of her bad mood. 'And they're sisters?'

'Yes, the first one got knocked out though, I'm not sure she remembers.' Darcy dismissed it as nothing, and went back to watching.

'If they see the cave, we'll move.' Icy snarled, privately agreeing with Darcy's opinion, but un-willing to accept defeat. Darcy shrugged, concealing her expression of distaste for her sister's unshakeable pride. Stormy agreed with Darcy, and was about to snap something at Icy when the crystals began to glow.

'They're here!' she exclaimed instead.

* * *

'Here we are!' Astra said happily, looking back at the others, who looked relieved that they had finally reached the end of their destination.

'Is that the cave?' Bloom asked tiredly, leaning against Stella.

'Why are you all so tired?' Astra asked, frowning. Something was not right.

'Well, at least we know that my spell worked.' Icy said, smirking.

'What spell?' Darcy asked.

'A spell to make them even more tired.' Icy smiled triumphantly. 'I wonder why it didn't work on the new pixie.' Darcy shrugged.

'We should really move.' Stormy said, careful not to invoke the wrath of her sisters. 'We don't need them knowing we're still around before we're done with the plan.' Icy sighed. Stormy had a point.

* * *

Astra helped the girls to their feet; they had fallen down with weariness. Astra snorted. Had they been flying so much that they had forgotten how to walk? As soon as they entered the cave, the others stood up and blinked, the weariness gone.

That's odd. Astra thought to herself before brushing it aside. 'It must be further back in the cave.' Astra said, confused, when they couldn't find any at the front.

A raised voice could be heard chanting words of some kind. It sounded like some sort of spell, and the words echoed throughout the cavern.

'Come on!' exclaimed Bloom, running further back into the damp cave. 'I know those voices!'

'Ya, that's the witches!' Flora said following suit.

'The ones who turned me into a pumpkin?' Mirta asked angrily, catching up to Flora.

'Ya, that's them.' She nodded.

'They're going to get it this time!' said Tecna angrily.

The voices started to become clearer as they neared where the witches were hiding. As the Winx Club, Mirta, and Astra came to the entrance of where the Trix sister had made their hideout, they saw the witches give them one last smirk before they and all the whole imitation of a dormitory at Cloud Tower disappeared.

For a few minutes, no one did anything but stare, when a movement from the corner of the cave caught their attention.

HAHA! Cliffy! Sorry it took me so long to write this one, I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker! Please Review! XD

Alora Darkmoon


	3. Mutiny

I wish other ppl would review this sometime, it shows me if anyone's actually reading it, but I guess I'll hafta take what I can get. XD Well, hope you like it!

'What's that?' asked Tecna curiously, starting to walk over.

The girl shivered, and braced herself for more pain.

'I think there's someone over there.' said Bloom, following Tecna. The others slowly walked over.

'Hello?' Bloom called softly, walking closer, Tecna close at her side. The girl cringed.

'She looks hurt.' Flora said, walking up to where Bloom and Tecna stood. The girl whimpered, and tried to curl up tighter to shield herself from the fairies. 'It's ok, we're not going to hurt you.' Flora said in a soothing tone. The girl shivered convulsively one last time and then passed out.

'She's covered in blood!' Mirta said in shock, bending over to look at the still form closer.

'What did those witches do to her?' Musa' s voice held untellable hatred for the Trix sisters.

'Well we can't just leave her here!' Stella's voice held her usual annoying quality that booked no argument, even if anyone had wanted to argue.

'How are we going to get her back to Alfea?' Tecna asked, peering around Stella.

'Why don't we take turns carrying her?' Astra suggested. 'She doesn't look very heavy, knowing them they probably starved her too.' Everyone stared at Astra, startled, the girl for the moment forgotten.

'You've seen the witches before?' Stella asked incredulously. Astra flashed her a grin.

'We've met.' She said emotionlessly. 'You were there too, Stella, but I doubt you'd remember.'

'What happened?' Stella asked, still shocked.

Astra gently lifted the girl's still form and carefully slung her over her shoulder. 'I think we have more important matters to deal with right now, but I'll explain when we get back to Alfea.' Stella didn't seem all that convinced, but subsided. After a few seconds of walking, she suddenly stopped.

'Oh no!' Stella exclaimed in a tragic tone. 'I forgot the flip weed!' she promptly ran back to get some, and returned with her backpack that she had brought looking a lot fuller. Astra rolled her eyes at her sister's vain interest in makeup, especially when someone's life was on the line. Even if it WAS someone they didn't know.

The group trudged on in silence, with Astra occasionally shifting to make carrying the girl more comfortable. When they reached a clearing, she let the girl slid to the ground and sat down with her back to a tree.

'Hey! Are you coming or not?' Stella snapped, shutting up when she saw the exhaustion on her sister's face.

'Ya, I'm coming.' Astra said, hauling herself to her feet. 'I think someone else should take a turn carrying her though.' Astra said, gesturing to the girl. 'How 'bout you, Stell?' Astra said, addressing Stella with the nickname she had devised for her sister when both were small.

'I am royalty!' Stella said stiffly. Many a person would have found this attitude not much better than that of the Trix, but the others were not fooled. They knew Stella to well, and had long since realized that she would let nothing damage her pride, especially in her heritage.

'I'll take her,' Flora said in her usual quiet voice, walking over and picking the girl up in much the same fashion that Astra had.

'Thanx!' Astra said, a purely jovial smile on her face as she walked up to the other girls, Flora close behind. As by some unspoken agreement, Flora switched with Musa at the next glade a while away, then Musa with Tecna, Tecna with Mirta, and Mirta with Bloom. By that time, they were almost at Alfea; the castle was visible between the trees, and the towers stretched up to touch the sky, the sun's rays barely peeking out from behind it.

'Oh no, everyone will be up!' Flora said concernedly.

'We have to hurry!' Astra said worriedly, she'd expected that they'd be back long before this.

'Ya, or Miz G's gonna give us weeks worth of detention!' Musa started to walk faster, nearly breaking into a run.

'Do you think they're up yet?' Mirta asked worriedly, starting to run. Musa followed her lead, and soon everyone had upped their pace from a steady walk to a worried sprint.

'My calculations suggest that the headmistress and Ms. Griselda wake at approximately… 7:45!' Tecna exclaimed, shocking her into running faster.

'Then we're too late!' Bloom cried, running as hard as she could with the girl still slung over her shoulder.

'They might still be in bed!' Stella suggested hopefully, but the words didn't hold much promise, even to her.

The seven fairies burst into the clearing, the gate lying tempting close. They finally reached it, not so much as stopping to catch a breath as they hurried up to the school.

Tecna cautiously opened the door of the school, peeing around. After deducing that no one was there, she pulled it open wider. 'It's all clear!' she called out softly.

The six behind her crept into the school. Tecna shut the door as quietly as she could manage, and hurried after them. It seemed to take a lifetime to get up to the dormitory, and when they finally reached it, they separated into their various rooms, no words exchanged, not even hopes that they might've gone unnoticed or excuses to keep them from getting severely punished. Astra followed Bloom and Stella into their room.

Stella promptly lay down on her bed and fell asleep, while Astra did the same on the floor. Bloom distinctly got the impression that Astra was much different from her sister, despite outside appearances. Stella would have balked at the prospect of not having a cozy bed to sleep on, but Astra just took it as if nothing was more natural. She yawned, and shrugged it off. Time enough to ponder that later. Right now she needed sleep.

Bloom moved the girl off her back and laid her down on her bed, certain that she would not take to the floor as easily as Astra had, especially after the witches had been so cruel to her. She took one of her blankets and curled up with it on the floor, her last coherent thought about how much trouble they would be in for missing the first day of classes…

* * *

'Is everything here?' Icy asked Stormy, who had been inspecting the dormitory to see if anything had been left behind. 

'All but one.' Said Darcy, walking out of the closet. The other two looked in her in confusion, till realisation dawned.

'THE GIRL WAS LEFT BEHIND?' Icy demanded angrily, slamming her fists down on the table in closest proximity to her.

'There was a loophole in the spell.' Darcy said, skilfully concealing her anger, though it burned as bright as Icy' s, if not brighter. 'It was only to take what we had brought, the girl we took when we were already there.'

'We must get her back.' Icy stated, her words acidic.

'To do that, we need the Dragon Fire, and to get the Dragon Fire, we need the wolves, at least to be able to implement my plan.' Darcy was clearly trying to calm Icy down, the lust for power had clouded their vision before, never would they be so distracted again. 'They were powerful before, but now that they have both solarian brats…' Darcy shrugged. 'Their power when combined is far from being the equal of the Dragon Fire, but is almost if not equal to our power.

'What exactly is the situation?' Icy' s voice was cool now, the acidic quality gone. Darcy had really been getting on her nerves, in revealing her intelligence, and by the fact that she disagreed with some plans of Icy' s that would never have been brought into question the previous year. Though annoyed, she also had to grudgingly agree that they had a good start, and had not failed as yet other than their loss of the girl.

'Little Stella's power is that of the sun (I know it says sun and moon, but she only ever uses the sun, so I'm using this to my own purposes…) while her sister Astra' s is that of the moon. When combined…' Darcy shrugged, leaving her sisters to wonder.

'I see.' Icy said, fully taking in the implications of the problem. 'If we separated them…' a plan began to formulate in her mind, making her suppress her enjoyment of her momentary superiority over Darcy. 'And somehow get rid of the Earth girl…'

'Then the others would be powerless to stop us!' Stormy exclaimed, catching the thread of the plan.

'Exactly.' Icy grinned wickedly. She needed the superiority over her sisters in order to suit her own purposes, unknown to all but herself, and Darcy was not going to take it from her.

Stormy glared at Icy, unseen to neither of the other two witches. Let those two think she was deaf and dumb. Well, she would know differently, and by the time they figured it out…

* * *

So all is not well even within the seemingly tight knit group of the Trix sisters… a mutiny (I don't know what other term to use...)is brewing and only time will tell who will come out on top… They probably wouldn't actually do this, but who knows! It's not really twisting their natures that much, they're wicked enough (shrugs) well! Hope you like it! I'll post more later! XD 

Alora Darkmoon


	4. Afraid of People

'Bloom!' A voice hissed in her ear. Bloom groaned and rolled over. 'Bloom!' the voice persisted. Bloom sleepily opened her eyes to gaze into scared green ones.

'Astra?' Bloom asked groggily, wondering why Astra would be so afraid.

'Get up!' she hissed, glancing around. 'Ms. Feregonda' s here and is demanding to see us all!'

'Why are you so scared?' Bloom asked, sitting up and yawning.

'Because I'll probably be expelled before I even get registered!' Astra never rose her voice from a soft hiss.

'Does she know you're here?' Bloom rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up. Stella was already standing, looking equally as disoriented. The girl still hadn't moved.

'No!'

'Ms. Feregonda' s really nice, she's let us off tons of times, stop fretting!' Stella said, much louder than Astra, her still sleepy voice full with confidence.

'Bloom? Stella?' A voice called from outside the door.

'Ya?' Bloom asked, immediately recognizing the voice as Tecna' s.

'Ms. Feregonda' s here to see us!' Tecna' s voice held a note of apprehension, and Bloom instantly knew that Ms. Feregonda had seen them come back if she hadn't seen them leave. Bloom, Stella and Astra resignedly came through the door, to come face to face with the headmistress of Alfea.

'Bloom, Stella, and …'

'Astra.' Astra finished for her, unwilling to look her in the eye. It seemed that she was not as fearless as she had seemed when on the walk, or maybe just when faced with authority.

'Astra…' Ms Feregonda frowned. 'Aren't you Stella's sister?'

'Yes.' Astra said quietly. 'I was coming to request registration at the school.'

'Why didn't you come to my office immediately?' her tone had softened some when she had realized how afraid the girl was of her.

'It was 6 am, and I saw my sister and her friends leaving the school. I decided to follow them, as I assumed that no one would be awake at that hour.'

'Why were you six out at that hour?' Ms. Feregonda turned her attention to the other six, who were also guilty looking.

'Well, you see, it was kind of my fault.' Stella ended lamely, fidgeting.

'Go on.' The headmistress prompted, adjusting her glasses a bit.

'I needed some flip weed for a… new recipe I was trying and there wasn't any in the school, so I was gonna go get some from the forest.'

'And why did the others follow?'

'Because I woke them up?' Stella as much stated as asked this.

'I decided to show them where they could find some.' Astra offered, her eyes still downcast. 'In a cave, about an hour and a half away, only I didn't think it would take that long.'

'Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling the whole story?' Ms. Feregonda sighed.

'The witches were in the cave…' Bloom started, only to be cut off.

'Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were there?' Ms. Feregonda said sharply.

'Ya, but we only saw them for a moment. They were doing some sort of spell, to transport them, I think. All the stuff they had in there vanished as well.' There was an uneasy silence for a minute.

'Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling the whole story?' Ms. Feregonda sighed.

'There was a girl there, in the corner.' Flora said. 'She fainted a minute after the witches left, and was covered in blood. She hasn't woke up since.'

Ms. Feregonda drew in a sharp breath. 'Where is she now?' she asked slowly. This morning was just full of surprises.

'She's in our room,' Bloom said, walking over and opening the door. Ms. Feregonda walked over to the door of the room, and gasped upon seeing the limp form lying on Bloom's bed. The other girls were crowded behind, their desire to see what was going on clashing with their fear of getting punished.

'How long has she been here?' Ms. Feregonda asked Bloom, her composure regained.

'Since we got back.' Bloom said truthfully. 'What time is it now?'

'Approximately 9:45.' Said Tecna' s voice from behind.

'About ¾ of an hour then.' Bloom corrected.

'Very well.' Ms. Feregonda said. '_Healus_' As soon as this word was uttered, the blood disappeared, and the girl had many bandages wrapped around various parts of her body. She still did not stir. 'These wounds would do better to heal naturally. Since you've brought her back, she'll be your responsibility until we can find out where she came from.' She turned to leave. 'Oh, and remember, not all wounds are physical. You are excused from today's classes. Astra, see me in my office first thing tomorrow.' Ms. Feregonda left, closing the door behind her.

There was silence for a while, and then Astra hesitantly spoke.

'So, what do we do now?'

'I guess we should see if we can help her in any way.' Bloom said doubtfully. 'I wonder what Ms. Feregonda meant by not all wounds are physical.'

'What other kind of wounds are there?' said Musa, cocking her head and looking at the girl, half expecting to see some extraordinary magical wound to appear before her eyes.

'I'm not sure.' Said Bloom uneasily, unable to shake the feeling that something significant was going to happen soon, but as to what it would be remained a mystery.

'My search engine is only getting physical symptoms,' Tecna commented, looking at the hologram emerging from her wrist.

'Maybe it wouldn't usually be described as a wound.' Said Astra thoughtfully. Bloom regarded her calmly, her eyes clouded as if pondering over what had just been said, but the others, except for Stella, could barely conceal the shock evident on their faces. Even though Astra was a completely different person, it felt strange to hear something like that from one who so closely resembled Stella, whose main concerns in life were fashion, make-up, and boys. In any case, most information offered by her in a situation like this would have been a snapped irritable reply, as if chiding them for not thinking of it sooner.

'Do you think she meant like a wound inside the body?' Stella asked excitedly.

'Technically, that would still be considered a wound of the physical category. The real question is, are there any other categories?' Tecna had closed her search engine, and was now standing close behind them.

'Well, what about like if a friend ditched you, or something?' Mirta said, uncomfortably breaking the silence that had been lingering in the air after Tecna' s comment.

'So, you're saying she's been tortured by the Trix, and now she's hurt becuz her peeps don't like her anymore?' asked the fairy of music, confused.

'No, she's saying that another type of hurt is like, psychological of something.' Flora corrected. Tecna looked thoughtful, and was about to point out something when a whimpering noise from Bloom and Stella's room caught their attention.

When they had been talking, they had made their way over to the room Musa shared with Tecna, and now hurried back over to where the sound had come from.

The girl on Bloom's bed was curled up, whimpering, though she was still in sleep. She cringed, as if an invisible foot had just kicked her. Flora went over and sat on Bloom's bed while the others sat on Stella's and Astra' s, which had suddenly appeared in the room after Ms. Feregonda left.

'It's ok, you're safe now.' Flora said gently, placing her hand on the girl's forehead, seeing if she was sick. A pair of blue eyes snapped open, focusing instantaneously. They widened at the feel of someone else's hand on their face, and in one lithe movement was against the door, eyes still wide as they took in their surroundings. All of the members of the Winx Club (which Astra and Mirta are now classified in, I'm tired of writing 'and Mirta and Astra'.) were staring up in astonishment.

'Hi!' Bloom said, standing up. 'I'm Bloom! This is Stella, Astra, Musa, Tecna, Mirta, and Flora!' she said, gesturing to those around her.

The girl showed signs of comprehension, but didn't reply. She looked wildly around the room for any means of escape.

'What are you afraid of?' Flora asked kindly. The girl didn't reply, but her eyes fixed on the window.

'Oh no you don't!' Astra said, following her gaze and leaping in front of the window, limbs spread wide, blocking her passage. The girl looked around one last time, and slumped to the ground, curling up into a ball again, trembling.

'What go her so spooked?' Musa said in an undertone, staring at the figure at the foot of the door.

Astra shrugged, and walked over to the door. The girl cringed, and was suddenly still, awaiting a blow. When none came, she hesitantly peered up at Astra, who was staring at her with a mixture of pity and understanding written on her face.

'She's afraid of people.' Astra said softly.

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Sorry for the delay, I had writers block! I'll post more as soon as I can, but I gotta go do my stupid homework now, so C-ya!

Alora Darkmoon


	5. Plan

'Why?' asked Bloom, coming up beside her.

'It's those witches.' Mirta said bitterly, ashamed that she had ever counted herself as one of them. 'They tortured her. If I were in her place, I'd probably be afraid of people too.'

'What information could she have that they would want?' asked Tecna, looking down at the girl, who was now staring at each person while they were talking, unsure still of what to make of them. Musa shrugged, and leaned back a bit, not wanting to crowd the newcomer.

'Oh, you poor thing!' Stella crooned, startling the girl on the floor even more. 'Can you speak?' after a few seconds, the girl nodded hesitantly, still glancing around as if someone would lash out at her and spit insults at her.

'I don't think she has the energy…' Bloom said after a few minutes. Stella nodded, still looking at her in pity.

'Hey!' Flora called from her room. The others started. They hadn't even seen her leave. 'There's an extra bed in here!' Flora walked back into Bloom and Stella's room after a moment or two, and when they turned their attention back to the girl she had passed out once again (sorry about that being to frequent, but I don't know how else she could've gotten to Flora and Mirta's room from that situation.).

* * *

The girl awoke, surprised to find herself in a bed. She looked wildly around for any sign of the Winx Club, and sighed when she realized that they were gone. Her relief was short lived, however, as Flora chose that very moment to walk into the room.

'Oh good, you're awake!' She said cheerfully, sitting down on the bed. The girl quickly scrambled to get away, and was against the wall looking at Flora with sheer terror in her eyes.

'Why are you afraid of us?' Flora asked gently, staying where she was. The girl didn't move, or show any sign that she had even heard Flora. Flora sighed; she hadn't been expecting any answer.

'Do you have any family or friends?' The girl nodded, the terrified look on her face being momentarily replaced with one of longing, and guilt. She suddenly snapped back to reality, and tried to back away as far as she could get from Flora.

'Do you have a name?' The girl nodded again, hesitantly. Flora waited for a moment, and when it as clear that the terrified figure in the corner was not going to speak, she turned to leave.

'I have to go to class, I'll be back later, ok?' The girl sat down, eyes clouded over in thought. She suddenly snapped up as the pain from her wounds hit her. Her face contorted in pain she got up and staggered back towards her bed and lay down clutching the wounds on her stomach. Her last coherent thought before she blacked out was fear that the girls would return.

* * *

'What exactly is the plan, Icy?' hissed Darcy from her hiding spot in the bushes.

'We're going to plant a mental suggestion in Bloom's mind to get her to go over to the cave where we were hiding out. When she gets back, we'll have already stolen the girl back.'

Darcy nodded. 'What about the Solarian twits?'

'Astra' s seeing Feregonda, she'll also be unaware until we're gone. We'll be able to take Stella on her own.'

'But how are we actually going to get in?'

'You could say we have an agent on the inside…'

* * *

Bloom's head snapped up, her frame going rigid as words echoed in her mind.

_Go to the cave… _Her mind spiralled up into the shadow that engulfed her.

* * *

'Bloom, are you ok?' Stella was asking, concerned. Bloom groaned, sitting up and placing her hand on her head.

'My head, it hurts…'

'You just passed out.'

'I heard a voice…'

A confused look flitted over Stella's face before she righted herself. 'A voice? Was it Daphne again?'

'No, it was somehow darker… I felt compelled to obey it…'

'Are you going to go?'

'I think I should. It could be a warning. The Trix are back after all.'

'Alright, then it's settled! Let's go!' Stella had jumped to her feet, and held out a hand to help Bloom up.

'Thanks Stella.' She said, taking the hand and hauling herself to her feet. Looking around, she saw they were still in the classroom, but no one else was there.

'How long was I knocked out for?' she asked incredulously.

'A couple of hours.' Stella admitted. 'Class is over for today, so we're free to go where ever we want.' Seeing Bloom raise her eyebrows, she hastily added. 'Ok, we're not really aloud to go back to the forest, but hey, if it's a warning…' Stella shrugged, leaving the sentence unfinished.

* * *

'Why did you have to use that strong of a spell to knock her out?' Darcy grumbled to Stormy. 'Astra's back now, and we'll have to find another way to get rid of either her or Stella.'

'Stella's going with Bloom.' Icy said, returning. 'Are you ladies ready?' The other two nodded, and they swiftly teleported to Alfea.


	6. Author's Note SORRY

To all readers of this fic...

I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a long time, I know I shouldn't have left you guys hanging, and if I were in your place I'd be really pissed... at... me... however that works... um, I'm not promising anything, because as a rule I dont really like to break promises... Over the winter break I'll see if I can get an another chapter up on this story. I'm on a writers block for most of my work, but it might be different with a fanfic on a different show (I also write Buffy fiction). Again, I appologize, and you have every right to flame me if I don't post, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to... writers block is no excuse... I really want to write right now, I've just been finding it really hard. I'll try and get another chapter up by the new year, alright? And no, I have no clue who or what the Daine of Tortall is... O.o... if my character is somewhat similar to anyone else's I appologize, emotionally shattered characters are my favorite type to write (as you can tell from my other fics, specifically Healing, my Buffy one...). I've never read or heard anything about a Daine of Tortal... do you think you could tell me what it is if you read this post?

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, currently working on getting more up, much appologies for the delay.


	7. A Sorry Attempt

Thank you for bearing with me anyone who is still reading my fanfic… The next chapter, at long last. I've been trying to get it up for days, but the stupid site wouldn't log me in... Apologies for its shortness, next time I'll try to get at least another thousand words… Um, my sincerest apologies it took so long, but I actually know where I'm going with this story now, and my writer's block is completely gone. My style of writing may have changed some, but it's pretty much the same as before… I wish Winx Club had season box set thingies… I really want to watch the second one… I haven't actually seen any of it…

On another note, I couldn't really remember how the fight scenes work… when things calm down I'll go and watch more of the episodes and see, but if anyone has any constructive criticism: By all means.

I'll see if I can get another chapter up soon…

* * *

Arriving just outside the front door, Darcy checked to make sure that the coast was clear before entering. Icy followed, though fighting an internal battle inside. As the days wore on, it seemed more and more like Darcy was taking over, something she couldn't allow to happen. Stormy gave their surroundings one more glance before slipping inside the door, closing it behind her. Wouldn't do to let all the fairies know they'd been there, though with their luck they'd all know anyways…

'Why do our plans never work?' Stormy complained impulsively, though she was careful to keep her voice down.

'If you don't shut up, there's a good chance this one won't either.' Icy said menacingly. Darcy smirked. Her sisters could be so incredibly stupid sometimes. All to the better. It definitely made them easier to manipulate.

Stepping inside one of the empty classrooms, Icy conjured up a map, scanning it with her eyes until she found what she needed.

'Their dorm room's on the second floor. Let's move.' The others nodded, having in mind much the same thing. Closing their eyes in concentration, the witches strengthened their cloaking spell and chanted the words for an invisibility one as well. They had never actually been to the dorms, and as such couldn't teleport there.

'Ouch!' Stormy muttered, cursing as Darcy bumped into her. 'You'd think we'd be able to see each other with this damn spell.' As soon as she'd said the words, her sisters materialized. 'Hey as easy said as done.' She said, impressed. Darcy rolled her eyes, finishing the spell that Stormy had noticed. She too, had been aware of the slight flaw in their plan, but unlike Stormy had actually taken the time to rectify it.

'How did you do that?' Icy asked her sister, impressed. The witch was more perceptive than Darcy gave her credit for… Darcy shrugged as in answer, making Icy growl slightly. She would pursue the matter later, right now there were more important things at stake. Like their hides, or what was left of them anyways. If they were caught… Icy shuddered, thinking of the place they'd been sent to the last time. All smiles, and rainbows, and fluffy things. Never again…

Darcy pushed open the door cautiously, stepping into the dorm when there was no immediate reaction. It didn't mean that no one was inside, just that no one had seen the door open. Being invisible, they didn't have much else to worry about once they got in.

Pausing just inside the door, Icy grinned, hearing the slight whimpering noise coming from one of the rooms. She motioned to the others to follow her and flung open the door, laughing cruelly at the sight of the crumpled figure sitting by one of the beds.

'Did you miss us?' Darcy asked, stepping around Icy to cuff the girl on the head and then kick her in the side. Frightened blue eyes looked up through a mane of tangled black hair. Icy side-stepped Darcy and grabbed the girl by her hair, yanking her up to her feet and growling when she fell back down again.

'Stand up!' she barked. 'I know you can stand, they've probably been feeding you.' The girl went limp, convulsing on the floor.

'You're useless,' Stormy snarled, about to get her kicks in too. Before her foot could connect, the girl was up and against the wall, giving Stormy the mot intense stare she'd seen. The purple haired witch was flung against the opposite wall, and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Icy hissed eyeing the girl with a deep loathing and slight apprehension.

Stepping forward, she shoved both hands out in front of her, letting loose a blast of ice which pinned the girl to the wall.

'And just what do you think you're doing Darcy?' asked a voice from behind her. Darcy raised an eyebrow, turning around to see Astra standing in the doorway looking downright scary.

'Hello Astra.' Darcy said in a bored tone, though her posture was defensive.

'So we finally meet,' Icy said coldly. 'Darcy was telling me about you.' Astra's green eyes flashed luminous silver, making Icy float in the air. The fairy's hand shot out, and the silver haired witch was the second of the Trix to be slammed against the wall that day.

'Tornado Blast!' Stormy yelled as she was getting up, conjuring a huge tornado that flung Icy and Astra against walls. Darcy had enough of her wits about her to resist the spell common to her sister and the other girl being already pinned to the wall.

Astra's hands shot out and the tornado glowed silver before dying down.

'The infamous Trix sisters,' the fairy said with a grin, her wings emerging as her outfit changed. 'Can't even beat one little fairy? That's sad.' Icy growled, throwing her hands up in the air and shouting a chant. After she'd finished, her eyes were completely white. The witch flew forwards, shoving her hand into Astra's chest and smiling wickedly as the fairy howled in pain.

'Release,' said a hoarse voice, ripping Icy's hand out of Astra. Darcy glared over at the girl who was still stuck to the wall.

'Hold your tongue,' she said, a hint of cruelty entering her usually bored sounding tone. Stitches that seemingly appeared out of no where tied the girl's tongue to the roof of her mouth and then sewed her mouth shut. The girl's eyes widened as she convulsed once and blood seeped through the stitches. Her eyes rolled back in her head, proclaiming her unconscious.

Astra looked over at the girl, slightly fearful. It was her against the three witches now. As if somehow sensing this, the Trix sisters turned to her, all three of them wearing a more evil version of a Chesire cat grin. They knew they had her now.

'DRAGON FIRE!' A voice shouted from behind them. A red flaming dragon burst through the door, engulfing the witches in flame. Astra grinned, looking on awe as she witnessed the awesome power possessed by the Princess of Sparx.

'Stupid pixie…' Icy groaned as she was engulfed by the raging flames.

'Sun…POWER!' Stella shouted, the pause in the middle mainly only for effect.

'Moon Blast!' Astra threw her arms up in the air, the silver stream of pure energy combining with Stella's gold one to form a white hot ball of energy. The witches, still being attacked by Bloom's power could barely register the new presence before the ball exploded and all hell broke lose. For the witches anyways, as Bloom had enough common sense to use the dragon to shield herself and her friends from the blast.


	8. Questions

Ok, a bit longer than anticipated, but here's the next chapter… sorry for the wait! Thanks to all those who reviewed:P

Icy groaned from her place on the floor, a split lip oozing blood. Stormy had a cut on her head, appearing to have passed out, and Darcy had a nose bleed. All of the witches had suffered slight burning, but they too, even in their weakened state, had the sense to shield themselves from the blast. Icy crawled over to Stormy and grabbed her sister's hand, teleporting them out of the dorm room. Darcy, glancing around quickly beforehand, did the same.

'Are you guys ok?' Bloom asked shakily. Stella and Astra nodded, sharing a brief grin before remembering what happened.

Bloom walked slowly over to where the girl lay on the floor, the ice having melted during her attack. The crumpled figure twitched slightly, letting out a muffled moan as she shook for a moment and then lay still.

'The witches really hurt her…' Astra said, walking over. 'I think she's what they were here for. Her mouth was sewed shut too…' Bloom gasped in horror as she saw the stitches.

'How could they do this to her?' she asked, outraged. 'Icy, Darcy and Stormy will pay…'

'Oh my god!' Stella exclaimed, coming up beside Bloom and her sister. 'Are you sure they didn't get sent to some sort of evil camp or something? Cause this seems a lot worse then all our injuries last year…'

'We didn't really get injuries…At least not like this.' Bloom said slowly. 'Maybe she doesn't have any magic,'

'She did a spell earlier,' Astra said, frowning slightly as she pondered this new piece of information. 'Icy had her hand shoved through my chest…' at Blooms and Stella's shocked looks, she clarified. 'Magically, but it still really hurt. It felt like she was ripping out my powers…'

'That's what they did to me last year,' Bloom said, slightly bitter and filled with anger for the Trix sisters.

'Anyways, she just said "release", and then Icy's hand was ripped out.' Astra gestured at the girl on the floor curiously. 'I wonder what she is, anyways.'

'What she is?' Stella asked, slightly suspicious. Astra rolled her eyes.

'What kind of magical being.'

'Let's hope she's not a witch,' Stella shuddered.

'Mirta didn't turn out so bad,' Bloom pointed out, calming down slightly. Stella shrugged. 'We should get her to the infirmary,' Bloom looked back down to the girl, a concerned expression on her face. 'Astra, can you help me lift her?' Astra nodded. Between the two of them they managed to float her a few feet off the floor as not to disturb any potential broken bones.

'And this is really gonna help getting her to trust us too,' Stella said slightly sarcastically as they left the dorm room.

'What happened here?' Tecna asked incredulously as she, Musa, Flora and Mirta piled into the latter two's dorm room.

'A lot of magic…' Flora said, wandering around to survey the damage.

'Hey guys, look!' Mirta exclaimed, pointing to a prominent silver hair on a pile of ash on the floor. The former witch grudgingly concluded that the ash was probably her bedding as she didn't see it anywhere else in the room, but the hair was more important.

'Icy.' Musa said, anger entering her tone. 'What were they doing in here?'

'They were probably here for her…' Flora said, implying the girl who'd been sharing a room with them and as currently no where in sight.

'Guys?' Stella asked, poking her head around the door. 'There you are! Bloom and Astra are down at the infirmary, the witches were here and…' she faltered, unsure of what name to use for their silent guest. 'The girl we found at the cave got injured…' When they didn't move, she snapped at them. 'Come on, I came to get you all!' At a loss for words, the rest of the Winx Club followed Stella out the door and to the infirmary. On the way everyone bothering Stella with questions which she haughtily answered, annoyed to a degree that it was her who had to do the explaining instead of Bloom or her sister.

'There you are!' Bloom exclaimed as they entered the room. She was standing by one of the beds beside Astra. In the bed lay the girl, hair combed out of her face, but still messy as ever. She looked pale and vulnerable, even more so now because of the hospital bed.

'So what happened?' Musa asked, peering around Bloom to gauge the extent of the damage the witches had managed to cause.

'The witches just came in and started attacking her.' Astra said, looking up and taking part in the conversation. 'They probably noticed she was gone and wanted her back so they could torture her some more.'

'I wonder what information they needed anyways,' Tecna said thoughtfully, eyeing the girl in a new light, as some foreign piece of a puzzle they thought had been solved.

'Maybe they just like torture,' Mirta offered up, though while she knew the witches could be excessively cruel, she also knew that more often than not, there was a method to their madness.

'But then why would they risk getting her back?' Flora questioned. 'We've beaten them before, and this time we have Mirta, and Astra and Stella's combined powers too.'

'Ah, I thought I'd find you girls here.' Ms.Feregonda interrupted, startling the fairies.

'Hiya Miss. F. Didn't see ya there,' Musa said, still an edge of nervousness to her voice, though no one really noticed it.

'Another visit from the witches?' the headmistress asked, eyeing the injured member of their party.

'Word sure travels fast here,' Astra murmured to her sister.

'You have _no _idea,' Stella replied back, quietly for once, but only because she was actually trying not to be noticed talking.

'This is the first time they've actually caused lasting physical wounds, do you think it was something to do with our magic that stopped it before?' Bloom asked, curious.

'She has magic in her, if that's what you're wondering,' Ms.Feregonda said slowly. 'But she may not realise it. Like you when you were living on Earth,'

'But I wasn't bleeding when they attacked Stella and I there!'

'It could be for an number of reasons Bloom, and I'm afraid I don't have an answer right now. Just keep a close eye on anything out of the ordinary happening…'

'You mean like Magic?' Stella piped up, an expression on her face that was somewhere between a smile and a smirk. Ms.Feregonda stared a t her for a moment, and Solaria's princess looked away, realizing the need to be serious, but not completely quelled.

'Geez, who stuck the rod up her ass?' Stella exclaimed audibly as soon as the headmistress had left.


End file.
